Magnolia High Madness
by Cleo Prince
Summary: Lucy has just started at a new school... again. She made some friends ( some in less conventional way than others) and a few enemies too. the main pairing here is NatsuxLucy with some Lisanna bashing, sorry and loads of others hinted at (or plainly stated). Summery sucks but the story is better (I hope). I don't own Fairy Tail. Major OOC but i wanted to have some fun. P
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sighed as she walked through another set of school gates. Yet another school, this was the third this year, and it was only June. Why were her parents always moving her around, she and her only brother, Sting were always pulled along by their parents. Her father and mother could get bored of a house or a town easily and so they would just move on, without concern for their own children's well-being. Lucy had not grown into a strong young lady she didn't get nervous about new schools, she didn't care about learning in her classes, she strolled into the school, headphones in her ears, blaring music. She glanced down at the paper in her hand, room 7-C.

Reaching the room she kicked open the door. It slammed loudly against the wall and the whole class fell silent to look at her. The teacher was stood at the front of the room and Lucy pulled on headphone free, "Where do I sit."

The teacher nodded to an empty desk at the back of the room, in the corner by the window. Lucy strolled over and swung her bag under the desk before pulling out the chair and sitting down. The called the register and then, it being tutor (Sorry for those who aren't from England this is like homeroom) she then checked for any notices to tell her class. With none she settled at her desk, opening her laptop and tapping away.

The class started talking the noise level slowly rising. Lucy sat, fiddling with the half pony tail on the side of her head. She observed her class, there was one girl sat in one corner reading a book, one boy with black, long spikey hair was sat looking bored and a girl with long red hair was studying, there was also a girl asleep on the desk next to hers. The rest of the class was in a large group around one boy, who Lucy could barely see, not that she cared.

"That there is Natsu," the girl next to her looked up.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were sleeping." Lucy said.

"I was," the girl grinned, "I've got on heck of a hangover."

"Oh really," Lucy smiled, "I'm Lucy."

"Cana," she nodded. "So yeah, the popular sporty guy over there is Natsu, his cronies, well the closest ones are his best friend Grey, the girl who is really popular herself and wants to have him, Lisanna, the one who wants Grey, Juvia, plus the other girls who generally horde them."

"And the three who aren't over there?" Lucy asked, the people who were popular, her kind of people.

"Bookworm is Levy, dark knight over there is Gajeel and thee red head is our year's student head and the only one who can travel between Natsu and that and the lonely word of the rest of us, that and she's always having a go at Natsu and Grey. That is Erza."

"Far enough, So Levy I could befriend, I like reading, but dark boy…" Lucy started.

"Be careful, annoy Natsu and hell breaks loose, and annoy Gajeel… well your dead." Cana told her.

But Lucy was already on her feet, "Gajeel!" she called.

Gajeel looked up, as did Levy as Lucy approached, "I'm Lucy nice to meet you."

"Look new girl, I guess no one's told you but I'm not one to mess with." He growled.

"Aww, that's cute," Lucy smiled sweetly, "I'm not easily scared."

By this time everyone in the room was watching as Lucy leaned against Gajeel's desk. Two boys pushed forward from the group followed by two girls. Natsu, Grey, Lisanna and Juvia. Levy had put down her book and even Erza was looking over with a mixture of interest and concern, Cana was smiling, impressed.

"I warned you." Gajeel growled getting to his feet, pushing his chair back. Lucy straightened up and crossed her arms. "Don't think the teachers gunna help either, she's learnt to ignore everything we all do."

"Like I care," Lucy shrugged, "look, I don't know how long I'm going to be here, I'm just trying to make some friends… and I hate popular and idiotic upstarts." She flung a look over her shoulder at the popular, idiotic upstarts she knew were watching. She heard a soft growl from the girl with grey hair, who must be Lisanna, since she was gripping the arm of the guy with pink hair who she figured, was Natsu… and who would call a kid with pink hair Grey.

"Hmph," Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "really now, well you've got a sharp tongue."

"My bite is worse than my bark." Lucy shrugged.

"Haha," Gajeel smiled, "Would you allow me to test that claim?" before Lucy could respond he stepped forward and swung his fist, Lucy ducked instantly and moved forward with speed and precision, she turned to face his back and before he could turn kicked him hard in the back, propelling him forward and into the wall by his desk.

She walked over and stood in front of him, one foot raised ready to kick him again if she needed to. "Did I win?" she asked cutely, cocking her head to one side. Gajeel smiled slightly and extended his hand.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Friends," Lucy replied shaking his hand.

Later when the bell rang, Lucy scooped up her bag and then banged her hand against the desk, everyone fell silent in shock. "Anyone know where the hell room 3-S is?"

The popular crowded all shot her dirty looks and she smiled back and sent them a little wave by wiggling her fingers at them. "I have science there also." Lucy turned to see Erza collecting her things, "Levy and I will show you the way."

"Thanks Erza." Lucy smiled.

"Cana told you my name." Erza smiled, "Speaking of, could you wake her up she needs to get to class too."

Lucy smiled and turned back to her first friend, "Hey Cana!" She called shaking her hangover class-mate. "Wake up we have to move to our next class."

Cana got up groggily and flashed a sleepy smile at Lucy before getting up, "Mkay Lucy," she said grabbing her bag, "I'll see you at lunch."

Lucy smiled "Yeah sure."

Lucy turned back to Erza who was waiting with Levy. "Come on Lucy."

After double science and then a period of math and then one of geography with a short twenty minute break in-between where she stayed with Erza and Levy, unsure where she would find Cana. She knew at Lunch she would find Cana and Gajeel on the field on a bench somewhere, since Erza had told her that was where everyone sat.

By geography she found that both Cana and Gajeel where in that class with her, Erza and Levy were in all he classes and unfortunately so was Natsu and Grey and unfortunately their squealing fan girls.

When it was finally over Erza and Levy showed her to the lunch area. The filed was attached to the doors that lead into the large school hall and canteen. "Lu-chan, may I please sit with you, I normally sit alone."

"Of course Levy." Lucy smiled as they walked onto the field though the doors of the canteen after buys what they wanted, Levy had brought a sandwich and a drink, Lucy only a drink. Lucy saw Cana slumped over one of the picnic tables and walked over.

Cana looked up, "Hiya Lucy, hey Levy, where's Mr dark and brooding?"

"May I sit here?" Before Lucy could reply to Cana Erza was stood at their table.

"Sure Erza." Lucy said.

During classes Erza had been silent other than to tell Lucy something about the school. So Lucy was surprise when she put aside her books and started talking. "Lucy I just wanted to say the little show this morning…" Lucy steeled herself; Cana had said Erza was basically in charge even scowling Natsu and Grey. "…Was very impressive. You stood up to Gajeel and managed to throw and insult at Natsu and Grey while you were at it, even though Cana gave you warnings."

"Thanks Erza." Lucy smiled. "I always get that stuff out of the way as soon as possible, I've been to a lot of schools in a lot of places, I've become a good judge of characters… I can tell which people are more likely to accept me and those who would corner me and bully me for talking to the popular guy."

"Such as Lisanna or Juvia, or that girl with the ridiculously long hair, I don't know her name but she's the same as Lisanna and Juvia." Lucy shrugged.

"Oh, you mean Flare." Erza said, "She's after Natsu as well."

"Hey!" they all turned to see a group of people moving towards them. A girl with long silver hair and another with long green hair. With these two girls was three boys, one with long green hair, on with short hair the same colour and the first girl and the third had brown hair.

"Lucy," Cana smiled as two of the boys pulled over another table and joined it to theirs "This is Mirajane, call her Mira, her brother Elfman, Bisca, her boyfriend Alzack and of course Fried. Guys this I Lucy, the newbie who took down Gajeel and insulting Natsu, all before the end of tutor."

"I heard my name," Gajeel appeared behind Lucy and most of the group flinched.

"Yo Gajeel!" Lucy smiled, "Come and sit down with us." She encouraged. She shuffled over to make space and Gajeel sat between her and Levy.

"Yeah and after she took him down they became friends, some kind of strength respect I don't understand." Cana added. "And that's my job done." With that Cana lay out and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Hangover?" Mira asked.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded.

"As always." Mira sighed, "Oh Lucy Cana said u insulted Natsu, which mean you must have met our little sister, Lisanna."

"Lisanna is you sister?" Lucy asked, "Actually now I think about it you guy do have some resemblance, like the hair."

"Yes," Mira nodded, "We'd like to apologise in advance for anything she does, we'll try to keep her off your back but it's complicated."

"Lisanna was very close with Natsu when they were children, but for a while out mother left and took the youngest with her, Lisanna." Elfman continued, "When she came back, after our mother was in a car accident, she latched onto Natsu, she won't let any girl near him."

"No offence Mira, elfman but you make her sound kinda innocent." Erza said, "When she does kind of act…"

"Like a bitch." Bisca volunteered.

"Yeah," Erza nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Mira sighed, "We know that all too well, she practically ignores us at home, like we're not even related, yet she'll talk to us at school, acting like she did when she was a kid, but always in front of Natsu."

"She trying to be the kid she was before," Elfman said, "before she was taken away by mum."

As if on cue there was a sweet call from a large table across the field from them. "Mira-nii!" Mira looked up and sighed as she saw Lisanna sitting beside Natsu, clinging to his arm as she waved her sister towards her.

Mira got up and walked toward the table that wasn't that far away from theirs. Lucy turned and pretended to talk with the others but she kept an ear to the conversation between the two sisters as the youngest one leant against Natsu's shoulder. "Mira-nii, why are you two talking to that horrible new girl?"

"Lisanna, Lucy isn't a bad person." Mira tried to reason.

"But Mira-nii she was really rude to me and Natsu-kun this morning." Lisanna said rubbing her head against Natsu, was it just Lucy or did he look really uncomfortable.

"Hey guys," she spoke softly to the group around her, "want to see some more of what happened this morning… for those of you that missed it, I fell like pissing off Natsu."

"No way are you going to…" Levy trailed off as Lucy got to her feet.

"There no stopping her shrimp." Gajeel sighed, with everyone watching walk over to Natsu's table, no one saw her blush.

Lucy walked towards the table slowly swinging her hips and fiddling with her hair. Lisanna was watching her with disgust coving her soft facial features, Mira look surprised but a small smile sat on her lips, Natsu was watching, eyes wide and the blonde, attractive girl walked purposefully towards him towards him.

She stopped in front of him beside Mira and smiled "Na-tsu!" she said sweetly flashing him her most innocent smile. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"Oh yeah," he raised his eye brows.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, "I just wanted to tell that I think…" she trailed of and smiled again, sh reached forward and touched a piece of his pink spiked hair, he leaned forward a little, Lisanna gasped in horror of someone else _touching_ her Natsu. Behind her she could hear the sounds of her friends trying to withhold their laughter. "Your eyes there… how do I say this…" Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment, "There as dark and dull as your personality."

Natsu recoiled his black eyes wide in shock. Lisanna gasped again and put one arm around him, in an attempt to comfort him, though to Lucy it looked like she just wanted the excuse to grip to him like a limpet. "Wh…What!" Natsu jumped to his feet, dislodging Lisanna roughly.

Lucy giggled lightly and twirled away to where grey was watching with a straight poker face, a clearly forced poker face, even he was finding this amusing. "And Grey…" she pulled out his name to get his attention, "You're dense as hell, you would be so much happier if you just looked at what was right under your nose." Grey looked down, taking her seriously, she giggled but turned away again. "Anyway, nice to talk to you all."

"Wait right there." A strong hand grabbed her wrist and she turned to give Natsu a killer smile. "Who do you think you are?" he asked.

"Who, well that's an easy one." she smiled, "I'm Lucy." He blinked at her, unsure on how to continue, she smiled and lent forward, "Be careful Natsu," she whispered "or that limpet might become a leech." She pulled her wrist free and spun away, "Bye bye then!" she called over her shoulder with a little wave.

She re-joined her table with Mira just behind her, they were all laughing, someone had woken Cana and she too was laughing at the look that was still plastered across Natsu's face.

"That was fun," She smiled picking up her drink and took a gulp.

"I like you Lucy," Cana smiled and Erza nodded, all around the table the group was nodding in agreement. "I have a feeling school in going to get a lot more interesting from here on out"


	2. Chapter 2

"I never would have thought we lived in the same area." Levy said as she walked side by side with Lucy as they walked down the street towards the area they both lived.

"I know," Lucy smiled. "What street are you on?"

"Blueberry Avenue." Levy said.

"It's suits you," Lucy smiled, "Your hair, it's the right colour. I live on Strawberry Street," Lucy said.

"No way there's some amazing houses on that street." Levy breathed.

"Well it's not that nice," Lucy sighed. "My parents both work most of the time. They leave early and come home late, so it's just me and my brother, you can come by for a while if you want, Sting will love to meet my new friend."

"Really you wouldn't mind?" Levy asked.

"Of course not, I want to know if we have the same interests in books." Lucy smiled "And my house has a library."

"You have a library?" Levy asked eyes wide.

"Sure, that's what our family call it anyway, but some may just call it, Lucy's room." She shrugged "But that's too boring."

Levy laughed as they turned into Strawberry Street, every house was detached and perfectly immaculate and white washed. Lucy walked to one of those whitewashed homes and pulled out a set of keys, but when she pushed on the door it opened. She rolled her eyes and pushed it fully open. "HEY IDIOT!" she screamed though the house, hearing a crash from the kitchen she smirked, "You didn't shut the door properly, we could have been burgled.

"Oi Lulu don't suddenly scream at me when I'm cooking!" Came the shouted response.

Levy looked a little nervous but Lucy threw her bag down at the bottom of the stairs as she led Levy out of the large entrance hall and into the kitchen. "What did you do?" Lucy screamed seeing the mess spread across the kitchen floor. It seemed to be some kind of tomato sauce and the pan was on the floor, the contents was on the floor and Sting was looking guilty at his sister who stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Well I thought I'd cook you some dinner," he said, "and I was carrying the pan across, when you _screamed_ at me, I jabbed my toe on the side of the island and dropped it… it was your fault." He pouted.

"Of course it was," Lucy replied sarcastically.

"Oooooh!" Sting suddenly noticed the blue haired girl looking over his sister's shoulder. "You brought home a friend!"

"Sting stay back." She warned her brother stepping in front of Levy, "Levy-chan is shy so no idiocy."

"Idiocy just what are you insinuating?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Fine, Hello Levy-chan, I am Sting, the amazing older brother of Lucy."

"Like I said, Idiot." Lucy rolled her eyes, "We'll be in the Library."

"Ok sis," Sting replied turning to the sink to attempt to clean up.

"If you blow anything up, I'll kill you." Lucy voice drifting back though the door to him as Lucy led Levy upstairs, he grinned and then got down on his hands and knees to clean the floor.

Lucy took Levy to her room and opened the door with a flourish. Levy gasped. Lucy's parents, to make up for their lack or presence had allowed Lucy to have her room anyway she liked, so she had created her dream room. Her bed was by the wall opposite the door, the nearest wall had two more doors, one to the en-suite bathroom the other to her walk-in wardrobe. At the end of Lucy's bed was a beautiful carved wooden desk and desk chair, next to it a large window and then, the thing that made Levy gasp… Along the whole wall where that door was and the other side wall was covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves. "Lu-chan its…"

"A secret." Lucy said, "Levy-chan I don't really want other people at school to know, my parents have this kind of money."

"You can trust me Lu-chan?" Levy asked her eyes wide.

"Sure, because I think you're like me, I think you see the books, not what it cost to put them there." She smiled. "So have a look around, is there anything you like?"

Levy stepped into the room and browsed along the shelves, running her small gentle fingers along the spines. "Oh, I love this book." Levy said stopping, "May I?"

"Go ahead." Lucy nodded. Levy pulled the book from the shelf and turned it over in her hands, Lucy glanced at what book she had pulled from the shelf, 'Midnight Moon'. A fantasy romance novel, her favourite two genres.

"I love that book too." Lucy nodded, "Did you know she wrote a second one I just finished reading it."

"She did?" Levy asked, slipping the book back before turning to Lucy, "I didn't hear about it, I must have missed it."

"Here, read it." Lucy lifted the book of her desk and handed it to Levy.

"Midnight flowers," Levy red the title, "You mean I can borrow it?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Of course silly." Lucy laughed "I'm not going to make you read it here."

"Thanks Lu-chan." Levy smiled.

The two friends settled down chatting. Levy sat on Lucy's bed and Lucy sat on her desk chair slowly spinning it around as they fell silent for a moment after laughing over a funny story. "hey Levy."

"Yes Lu-chan." Levy replied laying back on the bed.

"I noticed something earlier and wondered if you know anything about it, I didn't want to say in front of everyone else." Lucy said, "And in reality I forgot about it almost as soon as I noticed it, but I just thought of it now."

"What is it Lu-chan." Levy asked.

"Earlier I noticed that there was a bit of material sticking out of Natsu's bag, it look kinda scaly." Lucy said, "Does he always have that?"

"Of course, that's Natsu's scarf." Levy said, "Apparently his dad gave it to him, hates to take it off, so keeps it in his bag at school because we can't wear scarfs in school."

"Oh I see," Lucy nodded, "I wonder why he wants to wear it all the time though, is his dad not around much."

"I don't know, I don't think anyone does, not even Lisanna, though maybe Grey would know, but he wouldn't tell. He and Natsu fight a lot but they're close friends and he wouldn't do that to Natsu."

"Ah well," she spun around again, "I wonder how I'll annoy him tomorrow." She said thoughtfully, "I'm not a bitch so I stay away from the scarf, I prefer to use words, the thing with Gajeel, I knew that was the best way to get through to him but Natsu isn't as dense as he seems, words work."

"What was it you said earlier Lu-chan?" levy asked, Lucy spun to face her, she cocked her head to one side unsure what her friend meant. "When you leant forward and whispered to Natsu, what did you say because he got all annoyed and flustered?"

"I said, be careful or your limpet might become a leech, or something like that." Lucy waved her hand casually, "I saw he looked kind of uncomfortable when Lisanna got too close, he's just too nice to tell her to stop and to push her away." Lucy sighed "I don't know about him you know."

"What do you mean Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Well he's the popular guy so of course trouble follows him around in the form of a hoard of jealous and easily angered girls. Most guys get cocky from that kind of treatment and start acting like complete asses but Natsu seems to still be a nice kinda guy at times, like not telling Lisanna to leave him alone."

"I see what you mean." Levy nodded "But Natsu was always like that, even before. I went to lower school with him and he was always really protective of his friends and he's good at sports as well." Levy smiled "It wasn't a surprise he was popular in high school."

"But he never turned full popular boy dick head." Lucy observed. "Impressive."

"Well Lu-chan," Levy stood up as she saw the sun sinking lower in the sky, "I should go now, my parents will worry."

"Ok," Lucy got up, "I'll show you out, and you ok getting home?"

"Sure Lu-chan," Levy said as they walked down the stairs "I'm only around the corner."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then Levy." She smiled and hugged her friend at the door.

"Bye Lu-chan." Levy left and Lucy went to check on Sting. Surprisingly the kitchen was clean and dinner was cooked with too wrapped meals now in the fridge. She ate with her brother telling him about her day and the people she had met. He listened and laughed with her and her antics, he was happy his sister had made friends but it had been a long time since she had made such close friendships in only one day. What if they moved again?

"I'm going out for some air." Lucy said standing up.

Lucy went out the back door and around to the bit of garden along the side of the house where there was a bench. It was against the wall, and stretching between it and the fence between her house and next doors garden fence was a small flower garden with gravel paths crossing between the garden patches. Lucy leant back against the bench and closed her eyes. Without realising it she fell asleep.

"No fucking way!" Lucy opened her eyes with a start and looked around, there was no one around but she was sure she had heard someone.

"Dammit," she said rubbing her eyes, "I must have fallen asleep, and I'm hearing things." She ran her hands though her hair, pulling the pony tail out and brushing it free with her fingers.

"Not hearing things." Lucy looked around, but still no one in sight, but she was sure she'd heard something and she thought she recognized the voice.

"Geez," Lucy sighed, running her hands though her hair and rolled her neck, "I'm either dreaming or waaayyy too tired."

"No I'm here." Lucy sighed as again there was no one in sight. "Look up, window… opposite… urm a library; you have a library in your house?" Lucy looked up, leaning out of the window was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Yeah, we have a library." Lucy nodded.

"You live here?" he asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Really what kind of question is that?" he shrugged "Yes I live here."

"Who'd have thought it." he smirked, "The new girl that managed to piss of a lot of people on her first day… my new next door neighbour."

"Well, it's just going to be easier to annoy you now isn't it." she smiled.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to bed now." Lucy stood up. "I have a lot of things to do tomorrow, and I want to be at the top of my game."

"Really what have you go to do tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

"Well there's a PE lesson tomorrow and that is something I'm good at, well I'm good at most things," she flashed him a smile "And you know… more annoying behaviour."

"Of course." He nodded.

"Night Natsu." She turned away to walk around the back of her house.

"Good night Luigi." He called. She stopped at the corner and shot him a look. "Two can play your game." He said.

Lucy turned away and smiled. She walked into her house and called goodnight to Sting who was watching TV in the living room. She went upstairs and turned her light on. She went into her wardrobe an changed into her night wear. When she came out there was a rattling at her window. She wrapped a cardigan around herself and opened the window. Natsu was still at his window, he had been throwing something at her window.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You said you were going to bed, you're in the library."

"Natsu," she frowned at him. "This is my room, I'm a bookworm, get over it and let me sleep."

"Oh ok." Natsu shrugged.

"And never throw anything at my window ever again!" with that she shut her window and swiftly drew her curtains. So the popular kid was her neighbour and he wasn't bad at annoying her back. Tomorrow would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

And so let the games begin, thought Lucy as she jumped out of Sting's car when he dropped her off to school to go to college, he was eighteen already but had to repeat a year because he failed his second year due to always being moved around. "Thanks for the lift Sting." She called though the open window.

"Oh Lucy," Lucy turned back and looked at her brother confused.

"Rouge is visiting tonight by the way." He called.

"And you tell me now?" Lucy sighed.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you last night, I was distracted by the incident." He smiled.

Lucy frowned, "It doesn't bother me," she said, "He's like a second brother, just kinda…darker." She thought of her brother's friend since primary school, even when they moved he would come and visit as often as he could.

"Ok, see you at home Lulu." He smiled and started to pull away.

"Don't call me that!" she growled just before the car drove away.

"Good morning Lucy." Lucy turned to see Erza standing nearby, "Are you coming to tutor?"

"Of course," Lucy smiled, "I'm actually looking forward to it."

"You going to…" Erza started.

"But if course." Lucy grinned. "I was issued a challenge after all."

"You were, when?" Erza asked as they headed to their class room.

"Last night." Lucy smiled.

"Last…night?" Erza blushed.

"ha ha," Lucy laughed at Erza's innocent response "Don't worry, it's too long ad boring to explain."

As they neared their class room the noises of a fight could be heard, "Hey Pinky what did you just say?" a shout came from the room.

Beside her Lucy saw Erza's eyes flash as she picked up speed. "I said that you're stupid droopy eyes!"

With a crash Erza threw the door open and Natsu and Grey froze where they were, gripping each other's shirts, the slowly turned to look at Erza. "What is going on?" she asked, she walked past them and put her stuff on her desk before walking towards them, looking far calmer than Lucy had expected.

"Good morning Erza," Natsu smiled, releasing Grey at the same time he let go his Natsu.

"It would be if you too weren't fighting again." Erza said with a nod.

"The new girl fights." Grey said nodding at Lucy as she walk calmly past to put her bags down and greet Cana, who was slightly more awake than the day before, keeping one ear on the conversation.

"Lucy fought once," Erza said, "And even then she managed to go it without screaming. The one time she shouted was when she needed to know where to go for class."

"Sorry Erza." Natsu said sitting down on his desk and using his chair as a foot rest.

Lucy wondered back over and stood beside Erza, she giggled "Morning Nat-su." She smiled.

"Good morning Luigi." He replied with a smirk.

"Natsu." Erza thumped him on the head, leaving him rubbing his head, "Don't be so rude, Lucy was only saying good morning."

Lucy laughed "It's ok Erza," she said patting Erza's shoulder "It's nice to meet someone who can give what he gets occasionally."

"Ok," Erza nodded. "Sorry Natsu."

"So Natsu, where is the limpet?" she asked.

"_Lisanna_," he emphasized her name, "Is not here yet, but I'm sure she'll be here…"

"Natsu-kun!" Lisanna burst into the room cheerfully but her eyes narrowed in anger when she saw Natsu talking with that bitch Lucy.

"Oi limpet!" Lucy smiled at the girl, "Good morning."

"What did you call me?" she asked, Lucy kept her smile steady as she noticed the vein on Lisanna's head pop.

"Limpet," Lucy said again, "I noticed some people have nicknames here, like Levy is Shrimp, Mirajane is Mira and Natsu keeps calling me Luigi. So I wanted to come up with some more, and yesterday when you were clinging to Natsu you reminded me of a limpet." She clarified.

"Why you little…" Natsu grabbed Lisanna around the waist and pulled her away as her arm swung for Lucy. Lucy continued to smile as Lisanna swung repeatedly at her Natsu holding her just out of reach.

"Oh no, did I upset you… I'm sorry limpet." Lucy said. Just the Levy entered the class room with Gajeel just behind her. "Oh got to dash," she waved and went to join Levy and Gajeel at the back of the room.

"Lu-chan what did you say to Lisanna, she looks so mad!" Levy asked as she sat down, Lucy lean against her desk, Gajeel sat in his usual seat, the one in front of Levy's and leant back.

"I called her a limpet."

"You did what!" Levy cried while Gajeel just laughed. "No wonder she looked like she wants to skin you!"

"Lucy." Cana came over and clapped Lucy on the back, "Thank you, for the morning entertainment."

"No problem Cana," Lucy smiled "Anything for you."

When the teacher walked in everyone took their seats. They went through the register and read out the announcements. By the time she was done she let the class go early, since they all had PE and they would need to get changed.

Out on the field Lucy was buzzing, wearing black track-suit trousers and a white t-shirt that showed off her well-toned body and larger than average breast. Lucy stood in a group with Erza, Cana and Levy, stretching, Lucy stood on one leg, gripping the foot of her lifted leg and leaning forward, stretching her head back and pushing her foot into her hand, effectively stretching her leg. As she stretched her foot came within a few centimetres of her head where she held it for a few level breaths before lowering her foot and moving to stretch the other leg.

"Lu-chan how do you do that?" Levy asked.

"Years of yoga," Lucy smiled, pulling her arm across her chest, "And when I was a kid, before we started moving around as much, I was training to be a baton twirler, which is basically gymnastics but with a baton.

"Line up!" their PE teacher called. The four friends jogged over to their teacher only to find the boys waiting there.

"Yay, class with Natsu." Lucy heard Lisanna cry behind her.

"Ok class," the two teachers stood side by side, "Today you're going to be paired with someone of the opposite sex."

"Natsu-kun, pair with me ok?" Lisanna called.

"Oh no Lisanna," the female teacher shook her head, "We have arranged the pairs already, based on ability."

Lisanna groaned, Natsu was one of the sportiest people in the year and she was most defiantly not."

Lucy found herself partnered with Grey, Juvia was with Natsu, staring daggers at her back. Her teacher had been told she was good at sport so had put her with one of the slightly above average people.

The pair were then split into larger groups, grouping four pairs together, each group asked to do different activities with their pairs. Lucy and grey were with; Juvia and Natsu, Cana and a boy called Luxas from another class and Erza and Jellal who was also from the other class they had PE with. There group was set to start with running laps, as many as they could.

Lucy and Grey set of, Lucy kept pace with her partner easily, and they did two laps at that pace before he started to slow. Lucy slowed beside him but he noticed. "Lucy, you can go on, just because we were paired up doesn't mean you have to stay in pace with me."

"Ok," she smiled, "You're a good guy Grey." She said before picking up her pace and running ahead of him. It wasn't long before she reached Natsu who was running just ahead of Juvia who looked to be tiring.

"Luigi?" Natsu looked surprised to see Lucy jogging beside him, he also couldn't not notice that her chest bounced precariously around as she did so.

"Juvia," Lucy called over her shoulder, "Grey looked a little lonely."

Juvia look at Lucy with wide eyes and instantly fell back so Grey could catch up with her. "Why did you do that?" Natsu asked.

"Oh come on Natsu," Lucy sighed, "Juvia clearly loves Grey and Grey certainly like having her around, I might even go as far as to say he feels the same way."

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Geez Natsu," Lucy rolled her eyes, "You're really dense."

"Hey," he complained, he rolled his eyes and let it go, choosing to change the subject, "You're quite athletic aren't you?"

"I did a lot of exercise as a kid since I wanted to be a twirler, that didn't work out so I got over it. I took up yoga instead and so my breath control is good…" it was at this point that they passed Lisanna's group and she had moved away from her group so she could stick her javelin into the track and tip Lucy up. Lucy fell forward, she looked like she was going to land on her face, Natsu was already moving to catch her but instead Lucy put her arms forward and tucked her head and body in, she landed and rolled before landing back on her feet. This all took only moments. "…So I go jogging when I can." She continued as though nothing had happened.

"Did you just?" Natsu stared at her amazed.

"Oh that…" Lucy rolled her eyes, "It's best just to ignore it, make it angrier." She smiled mischievously.

"You know, Lisanna is my friend." Natsu said.

"Natsu," Lucy looked at him and smiled softly, "Tell me this, is she still the same girl you knew as a child, because according to Mirajane and Elfman, she most defiantly isn't?"

"Leave it Luigi." He muttered. Lucy smiled, that had struck a nerve.

"Whatever you say Pinky." She smirked.

"What was that" he turned around suddenly ready to fight again.

"I called you Pinky stupid," she laughed, "something I picked up from Grey this morning."

With a growled Natsu lunged for her, Lucy sped up and out of his way so he set of after her. The rest of PE consisted of them competing over who was better, after the teacher had swapped Lucy and Juvia's pairs around, Natsu one a few, Lucy one a few and the ended it by calling a draw.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch, Lucy left Natsu alone, since they were both tired from PE. They spoke briefly that evening but both went to bed early.

For two weeks they fell into a routine, in the morning Lucy was annoy him, grey and Lisanna, though she had become friendlier with Juvia and Grey both, often never teasing them much at all my speaking with them as friends, which only proved to piss off Lisanna more. In class Lucy would leave Natsu alone, he had enough to deal with, with his fan-girls all over him all the time. At lunch Lucy would put on a show of annoying Natsu, whether that meant going over to him of simply not going over, but having fun and sending him brief glances to show him how much fun she was having, while he had to deal with Limpet Lisanna. So far so good, but what will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was walking home, alone one afternoon, having stayed behind at school for a little while to do some work in the library, when she came upon an interesting sight. She was walking down her road when she saw a blob of Blue on the wall of one of the houses. As she neared she realised that this blue blob was a little boy with blue hair wearing all blue, save for a white t-shirt sitting on a house's front wall. Wait wasn't that Natsu's house? Lucy thought.

She walked past and pushed open her front gate, the boy had moved or said anything so she lightly leaped up onto her wall, and walked alone until she was on Natsu's she reached the boy and sat down next to him, putting her bag next to her.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello," the little boy looked up at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy," Lucy replied "I live over there." She waved behind her at her house. "And who are you?"

"My name is Happy, and I live here." He said, "But my brother isn't home yet so I'm locked out."

"Natsu's not home yet?" Lucy asked, Happy shook his head, "Huh," Lucy rolled her eyes at the pink haired idiot's stupidity. "Well why don't you come into my place, I'll make you a hot chocolate, I think I might even have some marshmallows in the cupboard and I'll call your brother." She suggested. She had gotten Natsu's number from Grey at the Sam time she had gotten his and Juvia's.

"But dad always said not to talk to people I don't know," he said. "Natsu says it too."

"Ok, how about I ring Natsu first?" Lucy suggested, she fished her phone from her bag and showed it to Happy, "and you can talk to him?"

Happy nodded and Lucy pulled up her contact list and hit Natsu's number. She held it to her ear and waited for him to pick up.

_~Hello?~_

"Hey Natsu," Lucy said.

_~Lucy? How'd you get my number?~_ he asked _~hey Lisanna stop it.~_

Lucy's anger flared, he was with Lisanna when his kid brother was sat on the garden wall on his own. "Hey Pinky!" Lucy growled "I'm sat on the garden wall with a blue haired kid."

_~Happy,~_ Natsu sighed _~Look Luce,~_ Lucy's heart fluttered a little at him calling her Luce but stayed silent and listened to him _~Please keep an eye out for Happy.~_ he lowered his voice a little _~I'm trying to get rid of Lisanna but she's being particularly clingy today.~_

"She is a limpet; you can't expect her to not act like that." Lucy said

_~Luce, just give Happy the phone.~_ he said.

"Here you go Happy," Lucy handed him the phone.

"Hello," happy said, "Yes… Ok Natsu… No it's ok… bye bye." Happy handed the phone back "For you."

Lucy lifted the phone to her ear "Yup?"

_~Thanks for doing this for me Luce, I owe you one.~_

"Sure Natsu, see you soon." He said goodbye then Lucy hung up. "You want to come in for some hot chocolate now?" Lucy asked Happy.

"Yeah." Happy nodded, Lucy hopped down from the wall and landed on the pavement, she turned and helped Happy down before leading him into her home.

"Sting." Lucy called, she was Holding Happy's hand and she felt him jump when Sting suddenly appeared. "Sting this is Happy, he's Natsu's little brother, Natsu can' get back at the moment."

"Oh, Hi kiddo, I'm Sting." Sting smiled and waved.

"Sting, could you make Happy some of your famous hot chocolate?" Lucy asked.

"You mean my version or the Lucy version?" he asked.

"Happy do you like cinnamon and marshmallows with chocolate flakes?" Lucy asked.

"Aye," Happy nodded.

"The Lucy version it is." Lucy smiled. "We'll be in the garden." Lucy dropped her bag on the bottom step of the stairs as they passé and then took Happy out into the garden. She found a football and kicked it to him. Happy kicked it back and they settled into a game. When Sting brought them hot chocolates, Lucy was pleased to see a second mug in her brother's hands, they sat on the grass.

"Natsu is normally late." Happy said after a while.

"I know," Lucy smiled, "I see him leave school, always before me." Lucy sipped her hot chocolate, "You don't need to tell me that."

"I did want you to think badly of him." Happy said, "Or me."

"Why would think badly of you?" Lucy smiled, "You're a good kid."

"But I lied." Happy said. "I said I didn't know you."

"Happy you don't know me." Luc laughed.

"But Natsu talks about you all the time so I do." Happy insisted.

Lucy looked at the younger boy in shock, Natsu talked about her? "That just means you know _of_ me." Lucy told him, "You don't know someone until you've met them."

"Ok, but Natsu says you're a nice person. He tells me about how you always make him laugh and things like that." Happy said. "I know why he's late too, I could hear Lisanna in the background, when he told me to stay with you for a while."

"Natsu was trying to come home." Lucy said.

"When I was a baby Natsu and Lisanna use to play with me, Natsu told me, but I don't like her, I was only a baby when Lisanna was around before, and when I see her now she treats me like a baby and always asks if I remembered her hugging me when I was younger." Happy frowned "And I don't I was too little. She also always hugs Natsu all the time, I like you better Lucy."

"It's not Lisanna's fault I'm sure," Lucy said softly.

"I'm glad Natsu doesn't let her come around anymore, she scares me." Happy said, then he finished his hot chocolate and out down his mug. Lucy finished hers and put her mug down as well. "Can we play more now Lucy?" he asked.

"Of course," Lucy nodded, "I'll just go and put these by the door for Sting."

Lucy left the mugs on the window sill by the back door then returned to her game with happy.

When Sting led Natsu though the house to the back garden he was amazed to find Lucy rolling around to the grass, diving left and right for the football his brother was kicking, trying to score a goal though a goal marked by Lucy's Jacket and an old blanket by the looks of it, laughing happily.

"Hey, Lulu, Natsu is here." Sting called. Lucy caught the ball and stood up, waving happy over.

"Natsu!" Happy cried charging at his brother.

"Hey Happy, are you ok?" Natsu asked hugging his brother.

"Aye!" happy exclaimed "I played games with Lucy and her brother Sting made his famous hot chocolate, but I was the Lucy version, it had marshmallows and chocolate bits in it and it had a thingy in it too, what's it called." Happy looked thoughtful, furrowing his brow.

"It had cinnamon in it." Lucy said softly.

"Yeah cinniman!" Happy said.

"Cinnamon, not cinniman," Natsu laughed ruffling Happy's hair lovingly. "Shall we head home then little Happy?" Natsu asked.

"But I wanna stay and play with Lushy!" Happy said, barrowing his head in Natsu's shirt, muffling his voice as he spoke Lucy's name.

"Lushy." Natsu said with a smile, "I might use that one."

Lucy shot Natsu the death stare Erza had taught her and he filched before smiling wider and eventually laughing. "You're getting better, for a moment I saw Erza, but you going to have to keep practising." He told her. "Anyway, happy we're got to go home, Nana cooking."

"OK," Happy sighed, "Bye Lucy, can I come and play again one day?"

"Of course," Lucy smiled, "Come on I'll walk you out." Lucy led Natsu and Happy back t the front door and opened it. Natsu sent Happy ahead and stop to talk to Lucy.

"Thanks for this Luce." He said, "Lisanna wouldn't let me go and I promised Happy she wouldn't come to our house anymore…" she looked away; he hadn't met to say that.

"It's ok Natsu," Lucy said, "Happy told me about that."

"Really, Happy isn't normally good around new people." Natsu looked at his brother now walking up the path of their house.

"I guess he just likes me," Lucy smiled, "It must be my charming smile and winning personality." She joked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Lucy looked at Natsu in surprise when she registered no sarcasm in his voice.

"urm thanks." Lucy said.

Natsu blushed, yes blushed, he hadn't met to say that out load either. "Erm… g'night Lushy." He said, back to his jokey self, before hurrying down the path and onto the street and up his own path.

"Good night Natsu." She replied. He nodded before disappearing into his house.

Lucy's heart fluttered as she shut her own door. Oh no, this couldn't be, surly she wasn't falling for Natsu. But she was and she knew it, Dammit, she thought, what am I going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

"Cana, wake up!" Lucy said, they had just sat down at their usual table on the lunch field when Cana had fallen straight to sleep. They both had food and drinks from home so while everyone else was crawling through the canteen queue Lucy had wanted someone to talk to. "Cana!" Lucy said one last time, it had been five minutes now and she was out of it.

"Lu-chan are you ok?"

"Levy!" Lucy cheered, "Cana fell asleep and I was so lonely!" Lucy hugged her friend over dramatically.

Levy giggled and pried Lucy arms from her waist and sat down. Gajeel was with her along with Mira and Bisca. "I feel outnumbered." Gajeel muttered.

"Don't be silly Gajeel." Levy said sweetly, "Alzack and Freed were right behind us."

As if on cue Alzack and Freed sat down at the table. "Alzy," Bisca smiled leaning her head on Alzack's shoulder as he sat beside her.

"Any witty comments today Lucy?" Mirajane asked, before she waved over Lucy's head at Elfman and Erza, who bought in tow, Jellal and Luxas, Cana and Erza's partners in PE on Lucy's second day. (Chapter 3)

"I do actually Mira," Lucy smiled. "Also Mira what's going on with Jerza, any progress?"

Mira giggled, "Jerza, I like it." she spoke softly as Erza sat down, scared to induce her wrath.

"Hi everyone." Erza smiled.

"Hello Erza," Lucy smiled.

"Lucy why was there no Lucy and Natsu show this morning?" Erza asked with a small smile, the Lucy and Natsu show had become the pet name from the class to Lucy's antics with Natsu.

"Sorry Erza I was really tired this morning because last night…" Lucy did finished because something hit her back at an alarming sped.

"Lushy!" she felt strong arms wrapped around her.

"Natsu!" she screamed wiggling around in his strong hold. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't come to say good morning this morning." Natsu said, "and so didn't' get to announce your ne nice name!"

"You're not going to be able to do anything if you don't let go this instant!" She told him through gritted teeth. He wasn't mad, she was flustered, very, very flustered.

Natsu let go and Lucy turned around to see Natsu grinning widely. "Hey Lushy." He said.

Lucy looked past him to see Lisanna looking on looking rather too happy for Lucy. "Why are you over here and my does Lisanna have such a happy expression?"

"Wow," Natsu sighed "her acting stinks. I told her I was coming over here to insult you and I wanted her to look like she would normally when I spoke to you." He explained.

"You know for someone who whose know you for a long time she doesn't know you very well does she, you would never do that to anyone." Lucy sighed, "What did you so harshly trick you girlfriend to tell me."

"Whoa, Lisanna isn't my girlfriend." Natsu held up his hands in defence, "And I came over to invite you and your brother around for dinner this evening, to say thanks for yesterday."

"Oh," Lucy looked surprised, "Sting can't, he's going out tonight with some friends, but I'd love to join you." she nodded with a smile.

"Great," Natsu said, he looked around at Lucy's friends who were all looking at him in disbelief except, Mia, Elfman and Erza. "Urm, I'm cooking, any allergies or anything?" he asked.

"None, except food poisoning." She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey I'm a very good cook." He said defensively.

"Hmm, I'll believe it when I see it." she said. "Now," she stood up and stepped closer to Natsu, "We need to get Lisanna to think you pissed me off right?"

"Oh right yeah." Lucy looked suddenly insulted and hurt, shocking Natsu's a split second before her palm crossed his face. She didn't hit him too hard but he reacted perfectly, and the slap had ben loud.

"Natsu!" Lisanna was on her feet and running over.

"Ever say that to me again and I'll do much worse." Lucy bit at him just as Lisanna reached him and stepped in front of him. Some would see this as protecting but Lucy could see her press against him and the evil glint in her eyes.

"How dare you hurt Natsu you disgusting blonde slut!" she screeched.

"I'm a slut?" Lucy asked. "Coming from the girl who would jump Natsu in a second if he even acknowledged you in that way."

"Why you little!" Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hair and dragged her forward.

Through the pain Lucy pushed up so she was face to face with Lisanna, "Careful Lisanna, Natsu's here, and he just saw all of that."

Instantly Lisanna let go and Lucy stumbled back, sorting her hair and wincing I pain. Lisanna spun and gripped Natsu, "Natsu-kun I was so scared." She said into his shirt.

"Sure you were." He said sarcastically. Lucy smiled, now she knew Natsu could only see the real Lisanna. 'Leach' she mouthed at him. He frowned at her but she could see his lips twitch in amusement.

"Natsu," Lisanna looked up, wide eyed at Natsu, and then before anyone could react she leant up and brushed her lips across his.

Natsu's eyes widened as her hands went to his hair and tried to pull him closer; he tried to push her off but her grip was like iron to the stunned boy. "Lisanna!" Mira was on her feet and coming over, "Stop that."

Lisanna pulled away and Natsu yanked away from her, horror all over his face. Now Grey was there at his side, Juvia with him. "Lisanna what the hell!" Natsu cried rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth.

"I kissed you Natsu," Lisanna blinked "Because we love each other."

"No," Natsu said, "We're friends Lisanna, that's all we ever were." Natsu sighed "why did you have to do this."

"But you never dated any other girl," Lisanna said, he voice cracking.

"Because you never let them near me!" Natsu cried, "Janie dumped me because you were around all the time and after that you scared everyone off!"

"But…" Lisanna shook her head, and then she spun and ran away.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted after her, but a gentle hand was on his shoulder. He turned to find Mirajane there looking sympathetic.

"I'll go," she said. "You tried." She smiled.

"Thank you Mira," Natsu smiled.

"Does this mean you available?" Natsu jumped when a new voice spoke up. Flare in all the confusion and slithered up.

"No," Natsu said, "Sorry but not for you." he shook his head. The bell rang across the grass and Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I'll see you later Lucy, about seven ok?" Lucy nodded and then he walked off with Grey and Juvia, who Lucy noticed were standing closer to each other than normal. Lucy couldn't ponder long on that before she was pounced on by Levy, Cana, Bisca and Erza.

"What?" Lucy asked

"What are you going to wear!" they all cried.

Lucy walked up the path to Natsu's house and knocked. The door was opened by a smiley Happy and the warm smell of cooking food drifted past him. "Lucy!" Happy exclaimed, "Come in!"

Natsu's house was fairly similar to Lucy's; she followed Happy into the dining room and watched as he pulled out her chai for her before popping up onto his. Lucy was sat at one end of the table while Happy sat to her right in the middle.

Lucy and Happy chatted for a little while before Natsu appeared with a steaming bowl of pasta in thick tomato sauce with bacon. Lucy took in his appearance with amusing; her wore jeans and a faded t-shirt along with his white, scale-like scarf. Over this all he wore a red apron with the words 'Hot stuff' over the front.

"Hey Hot stuff." Lucy smirked.

Natsu looked surprised for a moment as he placed the hue bowl in the middle of the table. He shed his apron and hung it on his chair at the other end of the table. They all took what they wanted from the big bowl into their separate smaller bowls.

"This s really good." Lucy said after one mouthful.

"Thanks Luce," Natsu smiled. "I do most of the cooking."

"Yeah, Natsu is amazing," Happy said, he started chattering, Natsu smiled across at Lucy and they ate quietly, letting Happy chatter away.

Once they had finished their meal Natsu and Happy led Lucy to the living room. They sat own and relaxed. Happy fell asleep nearly instantly.

"You know he's a good kid." Lucy smiled; Happy had been sat beside her but had fallen so his head was in her lap when he had fallen asleep.

"Yeah he is." Natsu said, "Our mum threw herself into her work when she left dad."

"You miss your dad?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we live one other side of the school, when mum moved us here no one from school noticed." Natsu sighed, "Dad gave me this scarf when I was really little, I think I was four and then when I was seven we moved. Happy was still a baby but I remembered dad and when I hit high school I went back to see him, but he was gone."

"I see," Lucy touched he arm supportively as he told his story. "My parents are always working too, they move us around like we're pieces of the furniture. Sting is repeating a year of school because of his grades and I struggle as well sometimes." She smiled softly, "I really hope we don't move too soon this time, I like it here, I've only been her three weeks, and I've made friends I'm not ever going to forget."

"I hope so too." Natsu nodded, "Since I met you I've realised a lot of things, firstly I realised Lisanna wasn't the Lisanna I knew as a kid, secondly being popular isn't all its cut out to be and three I love to argue with you." Before Lucy knew what was happening Natsu had leant over and brushed a soft, fleeting kiss across her lips. "I'm sorry," he muttered, "I know it's not nice to be force when you're not feeing the same."

"Dense idiot," Lucy muttered, she grabbed his scarf and pulled him towards her so she could plant her own kiss on him, more forceful than hi, but he kissed her back, his hands settling on her waist. They pulled away and Lucy smiled. "Who said we're not feeling the same?"

"You lllliiiikkkkeeee each other." They jumped and looked down. Happy was awake and striking, his smirk so much like Natsu's it made Lucy giggle.

"Yes ok." Lucy said, ruffling his blue hair. "I think I should go now." Lucy said. Happy got off her lap and she stood up.

Natsu walked her to the door and gave Lucy one last kiss at the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Nigh Natsu." Lucy nodded.

Wen Luc opened the door she had expected to go straight up to her room to phone levy but instead he father was stood in the hallway looing mad. "Where have you been!" he asked

"Next door, a friend lives there, I looked after his little brother yesterday and he invited me to dinner to say thank you." Lucy replied.

"Into the living room please, your mother and I have something to tell you." Lucy moved past her father and sat opposite her mother.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your father and I have worked fast here," her mother smiled

"And we're moving on to Westville at the end of the week."

Moving…

Moving…

Moving…

MOVING!?


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Enjoy and please rate! i good with constructive remarks but flames are fed to the fire dragon slayer. ;-)**

* * *

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed jumping to her feet. Sting crashed into the room when he heard her shout, he stood in the doorway.

He took in the situation and sighed "You could have told her a little nicer." He said to his parents.

"She should be used to it by now." Her father said simply.

"We're sorry sweetie but our jobs move us around, you know that." He mother added, her mother was the nicer and more understanding of their parents.

"I don't want to move." Lucy said.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" her mother asked "You've never reacted like this before, what's wrong?"

"Well this time I made friends worth keeping." She spat, "Now I have all my friends, Levy, Natsu and Happy and everyone else, I don't want to leave them.

"But sweetie." He mother started but Lucy was on her feet and fleeing the room.

"She's really happy here you know." Sting said stepping into the room.

"She has to come with us Sting." Their father said.

"You didn't tell her that you're leaving me here did you?" he asked accusingly with his arms cross across his chest.

"She'll only want to stay here with you." Their mother said.

"Why can't she?" Sting asked. "The house is big enough and I can look after her."

"She's too young!" their mother cried.

"No she's not!" Sting argued, "She's 16 she's perfectly capable of looking after herself."

"But she'll never see us." She added. "She needs parental supervision!"

"When does she see you now?" Sting asked. "You're never here, we only see you when we move in, when you tell us we're moving and when we leave." The adults watched on in silences as their son stepped forward. "There won't be any difference! I've been here, I know Lucy, and I know that Lucy has never been this happy in a new area, it'll kill her to leave!" he stepped forward again "She brought home a friend," he said softly, they looked surprised, "On the first day." He shook his head and turned away like he was ashamed to be near his own family. "I'm going to bed." he left his parents alone, shocked into silence by his speech.

Lucy went to school the next day feeling small and defeated. After all this time she felt like she'd found a place she felt she truly belonged. She'd made friends and some great memories but now is was all going to be taken away from her. She thought she had been prepared, but it was too soon, she wanted more time… not to mention she had Natsu."

"Morning Lucy!" Erza called when Lucy walked into the room. Natsu's face lit up, Levy put down her book and Cana jerked awake. However Lucy walked straight past them all and went to her desk without uttering a word. Seeing her friends again after her parent news had hit her hard and had brought tears to her eyes. She sat down and stared out of the window trying to blink away the tears.

She heard Natsu move to come over but heard someone else intercept him. It was in fact two people; Erza and Levy were blocking Natsu's way. "Natsu, Lu-chan obviously has something on her mind, let her think, she'll come to one of us when she's ready."

"Levy is right Natsu." Erza said, "Let her be."

Lucy smiled her friends knew her so well after only a few weeks. But this only made her feel worse. She hunched over her desk and buried her face in her arms, letting the tears fall. She knew she was shaking and everyone could tell she was crying but she didn't care, she knew they wouldn't ask until she was ready.

It was just before lunch when she caught Levy's eye. Levy followed her after class into the library and into the quiet back corner. "Lu-chan?" Levy asked as Lucy turned to her, red eyed and teary. Levy had never expected the strong girl she had grown to love as her best friend to be reduced to this kind of state.

"I don't know what to do Levy." Lucy said.

"What is it Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I love you guys, you and Gajeel, Erza, Cana, Mira, Natsu all of you!" Lucy said, tears slipping down her cheeks as she began to shake again.

"What's wrong with that?" Levy asked.

"Yesterday, Natsu kissed me, I liked it Levy and I want to do it all the time." Lucy said.

"That's good Lu-chan not bad." Levy said softly, "Like a real romance novel."

"More like a tragedy." Lucy sniffed.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a small frown.

"I got home and my parents told me we were moving." Lucy said with a small hiccup. "I'm going to move away, away from you and from everyone else and away from Natsu. I'm going to have to start over all over again. I shouldn't have made friends."

"Lucy!" Levy stepped forward and slapped Lucy clean across the face. Lucy gasped and her tears stopped as her cheek reddened slightly (Levy isn't exactly the strongest person ever and she wasn't using full strength anyway.) "Before you came I didn't have friends," Levy said, shaking with a mix of anger and sadness over Lucy's news "If it hadn't been for you I would never have gotten close to everyone, especially never Gajeel." She blushed. "You need to focus on the positive, we're not going to forget you and you won't forget us. We'll text all the time and talk on Facebook and visit in the holidays and things like that. Now you can mope around until you leave or you can make the most of the rest of the time we have left and make some memories to get you through the time once you leave."

Lucy blinked for a moment taking in Levy's long speech before hugging her tightly. "Thank you Levy, let's go."

They walked out to the field. Lucy was happy to see that Natsu's table had been joined to hers and his usual fan girls were missing, only Grey and Juvia had come over to join them. Erza smiled when they came over, "Welcome back Lucy." She smiled.

Lucy nodded and then stepped up onto an empty end of the combined tables. She sat down on the top of the table and everyone looked at her, quieting, seeing she wanted to speak to them all. Lucy took a deep breath then began, avoiding Natsu's gaze that she could feel burning into her. "I found out some bad news last night, my parents have decide to move my family again, to another place so I will be changing schools again." her friend remained silent as she continued, all shocked "I care a lot about the friendships I've gotten here and I'd really appreciate it if you could all help me make some happy memories to keep hold of when I leave."

"Of course we will Lucy." Mira said.

"We're going to miss you but like hell are we going to let you go without some great things for you to remember us by." Bisca winked.

"And of course we'll stay in contact." Erza added.

"If Lucy wants to visit in the holidays Juvia always has a spare room." Juvia added with a firm nod.

Lucy laughed, tears in her eyes again. "Thank you guys so much! You're all the best!"

"When is the leaving date Lucy?" Mira asked,

"Monday, Friday will be my last day of school," Lucy said, it was Wednesday.

"Well then, I have a lot of work to do," Mira nodded.

"On what Mira?" Lucy asked.

"You're leaving party of course, what better a memory?" Mira winked.

* * *

**OK, so not last chapter... maybe the next one will be! I really want to write the next chapter... and my next fic!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK last chapter! imma take a break but still work on my new fic but i can tell you know it's going to be a long time in the making. i hope you all enjoy this last and final chapter of my fic... thanks to Anonymous for proofing it for me!**

* * *

Lucy's last few days at school were nice, she would chat about everything and nothing to her friends and her classes seemed easy. Natsu didn't mention the kiss and Lucy wasn't sure how she felt about that, she really liked him but she knew it couldn't go anywhere, she was leaving after all. In the evening of her last day Happy and Natsu came to her house and Happy gave her a huge hug, they then played in the garden until they left.

By Saturday Lucy's room was all packed up save for her clothes that she would pack on Sunday evening so she could choice what to wear each day. She was sat in her empty room at around five on Sunday afternoon when none other than Mira burst into her room followed by Erza, Levy, Juvia, Cana and Bisca. Lucy near fell of her bed in surprise. "Guys?!" she asked.

"Did you forget about the party?" Mira asked.

"You only mentioned it once!" Lucy said, "I thought it wasn't happening."

"Oh it's happening." Cana grinned, it was the first time Lucy had seen her completely sober. Cana brought out a dress bag from behind her and handed it to Lucy. "You're going to be wearing this." Lucy noticed the other girls all held their own dress bags and other bags, not doubt filled with make-up and shoes.

"You all getting ready with me?" she asked.

"Of course, we checked with your brother." Levy nodded.

"And now to keep out noisy pink headed dragon lovers." Erza went to the window. Natsu himself was at his own window and saw Erza, Erza smiled and waved; his face was a picture, until she shut the curtains. "Now, Mira, let's work some magic."

Lucy had been scared when, Erza, Mira and Cana pounced on her, but an hour later when Lucy was looking at herself in the mirror she was glad she hadn't stopped her six friends from forcing her into her dress and pulling at her hair. Her dress was full length and amethyst purple, it had a tight bodice but it loosened around her hips and floated to the floor. Cana had slipped her feet into killer black heels while Levy, Juvia and Erza worked on her hair and make-up. Once Bisca had readied herself in a simple black dress she sat on Lucy's bed tapping away on her phone apparently making sure everyone knew what was happening and she was also in charge of the playlist that was blaring though Lucy's room, all the while Mira directed them all. "It's amazing." Lucy breathed running her hands over the silky fabric of her dress as she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror in her wardrobe.

"Something to remember us all by." Mira said looking over her shoulder in a long flowing silver dress. Levy was wearing and short, sparkly orange dress and Juvia's was navy. Cana wore bright red and Erza was wearing white.

"Thank you guys." Lucy smiled.

"Come let's go!" Erza said "We're already fashionably late, but we do need to get their before people get bored and leave."

"The car is here," Sting swung the door open and entered the room wearing a smart suit.

"Perfect timing." Levy smiled "Let's go."

"Are you coming with us Sting?" Lucy as she was ushered out of the room by Levy and Juvia.

"No," Sting smiled "I'll be by later I'm meeting Rouge at the train station, he wanted to come too and so I'll drive separately."

"Ok, see you there." Lucy called before she was propelled from her house and towards the huge black limo waiting on the roadside.

"After you," Mirajane said holding open the door. Lucy stepped in remembering to duck more than normal to account for her hair and shoes. Once everyone was in Bisca tapped on the dividing window and the car set off.

The journey didn't take long, only ten minutes but Lucy was happy to sit back, sip the fake Champaign Erza had brought and chat with her friends. As she looked around the limo at all her new friends, she was over whelmed with sadness; she held back her tears and forced herself to smile. She was going to have a good time tonight.

When they arrived at the under 21's club, Fairy Tail, they all filed out, Lucy last. Erza led the way into the club, while the others followed behind with Levy and Lucy last. When the entered the club everyone turned to look at Lucy, after her friends she was by far the most stunning person there. In the colourful lighting Lucy looked drop dead beautiful and no one there could argue, especially Natsu.

Lucy stopped him straight away, he was stood near the front of the crowd with Grey , Freed, Alzak, Gajeel and Jellal. He was wearing a smart suit still with his trade-mark scarf and his spiky pink hair was still untamed.

"Natsu!" Erza cried, "I thought I told you to look nice." She said pointing accusingly at the scarf and his unruly hair.

"Erza," Lucy laughed "It's fine, I wouldn't want to remember Natsu with his hair not like that, and Natsu just isn't Natsu without that scarf."

"You've seen him without it before." Erza pointed out.

"But he looks better with it." Lucy smiled reaching forward to lift on of the scarf ends, "it's part of him."

"Very well Lucy, since it's all for you anyway." Erza sighed and walked away leaving them alone. The other boys had already wondered of to find their girls/dates.

"I need to talk to you Luce." He said "Somewhere quiet, it's really important."

"OK Natsu," Lucy nodded, "Lead the way."

Natsu took her hand and pulled her though the crowds until they found a quiet stop with a table. They sat and Natsu took a deep breath, never once letting go of Lucy's hands. "Luce, I know that you're are moving away," he started "But I've come to realise that my feelings for you are strong and I know I can't forget tem just because you are moving away."

Lucy stood and waked around the table, he stood to meet her and their lips locked for a moment. "I won't forget you Natsu," She promised, "Or the feelings I have for you, and one day I'll come back, without my parents, and if you keep to your word, we can try again." she said.

"Ok," Natsu promised, resting his head to her forehead, "I can agree with that."

"Good," Lucy smiled, she was his height in these shoes so she didn't have to lean to plant another kiss on his soft lips. They kissed for just a moment before Lucy pulled away, "Come on, lets have some fun."

Lucy had fun, she danced with all her friends and ate delicious food, some of which she was told Mira had cooked. When Lucy got home she was tried but extremely happy with the evening. Sting brought her home in his car with Rouge who chatted happily away to her. Lucy leaned against the back seat window, letting the cold glass cool her face, she had had a lot of fun, she watched the streets flash by and knew she would remember this place for the rest of her life, and she would come back, as soon as she was free.

She had been unregistered at the school and as she walked into her house all she wanted to do was go upstairs, take of these painful shoes and fall into bed, but instead she was met with the view of her mother and father. "We need to talk," he mother said. They all went into the living room and Lucy sat opposite her parents, kicking of her shoes she crossed her legs.

"We had been doing a lot of thinking," her father started, "We decided a while ago that Sting was old enough to stay here alone if he wished this time."

"WHAT!" Lucy cried, looking at Sting, "Why didn't you tell me," she noticed rouge was gone, probably to his spare room.

"Listen to them," he said softly.

"Sting told us how much you liked it here, but we couldn't believe it, you were always so detached at your other schools." He father said.

"But we were home this afternoon, because Sting said he had proof," he mother added "We were expecting one friend, like he told us your brought home on your first day, but instead she heard many people go upstairs, and you were laughing and having fun and we finally saw that you really do love it here."

"I do." Lucy nodded, tears welling.

"So after much argument, which your mother won," her father smiled finally, "We've decide to let you stay here, with Sting."

Lucy let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and tears fell down her face as she smiled. "Thank god!" Sting said, "I need someone to make sure I don't burn the place down."

"We will register you back a school but you won't be able to start until next Monday." He father said, "You can help us pack up tomorrow."

"Of course, and I have a great plan." Lucy smiled, her wariness and tiredness gone, she leapt up. She skidded around the coffee table and kissed both her parents on the cheeks before calling "Goodnight!" before she headed to bed.

After helping pack her parents things into the moving van in the morning, on registering Natsu and Happy leaving their home briefly and stopping to wave goodbye, keeping her face sad. Once her parents had left she stayed at home for the next week, keeping away from her window, the curtains always drawn, to anyone else, only Sting lived there. She texted and facebooked her friends as though she wasn't there, 'there's no one interesting here' and 'I miss you all so much!' until finally the next Monday came along. She watched Natsu leave for school with Happy, and waited for Sting to come and give her a lift to school.

She walked through the empty school with a timetable clutched in one hand, music blaring through her head phones. She got to her tutor and pushed the door, hard. "Where do I sit?" she asked, hooking one head phone from her ear in the same way she had on her other first day. The looks of, shock, da-ja-vu, and happiness and in one case, extreme affection were pure bliss for Lucy. "What?" she asked.

"Lucy!" Natsu leapt up and tackled her into a huge bear hug. Lucy laughed as he spun her around; their teacher was as always ignoring them. Natsu set her down and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "You're staying? For real?" he asked.

"I'm staying," she agreed "For real!" Natsu kissed her again and the room cheered, even the teacher smiled softly at the scene. "And I plan to stay for just a little longer this time… the colleges in this area are very good according to Sting." She smiled. "You better keep your word."

"I will." He said, with one last kiss he sealed his promise and they turned back to their class to settle into a more peaceful school life… but then with Lucy nothing is going to be too peaceful is it?


End file.
